The present invention relates to hand tools, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose hand tool which combines a spanner, a screwdriver, and an illuminator together.
Various hand tools have been disclosed for different purposes, and have appeard on the market. Screwdrivers and spanners are most commonly used hand tools for turning screws, bolts, nuts, etc. These hand tools are requisite for car drivers. Furthermore, when using a hand tool in a dark place, an illuminator is needed. However, when a variety of hand tools are prepared, much storage space is required.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multipurpose hand tool which combines a spanner, a screwdriver, and an illuminator together.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the multipurpose hand tools comprises a spanner, which consists of a box-end vertical rod and a transverse tube intersecting one end of the box-end vertical rod, an illuminator mounted in the transverse tube of the spanner and controlled by a lamp cover, which is threaded onto one end of the transverse tube to hold down the lamp bulb of the illuminator, and a screwdriver, which when not in use is mounted in one end of the transverse tube and stopped against the illuminator. According to another aspect of the present invention, the screwdriver comprises a head, and a blade fastened to the head by a chuck sleeve and having a keystone tip and a Phillips head tip at both ends.